Dadneto
by Hookedonlupinswag
Summary: Erik Magnus Lensherr meets his three children, Peter, Wanda, and Lorna, and spends a week with them at their home. Takes place after Days of Future Past, what I think happened.
1. Chapter 1

.

It had been nagging me for weeks.

Soon it became unbearable.

So I went to them.

Hesitantly, i knocked on the door, and instantly I felt my life changing. But it wasn't until the door was answered that my heart hurt.

"Hello," she said. The familiar cheekbones, the auburn hair, and the bright, oceanic blue eyes. I felt tears in my own.

"Magda," I said under my breath. She looked at me, laughing a little.

"Thats my mom. Would you like to see her?" Then my heart leapt.

"H-how old are you?"

"Seventeen. Come on in, shes on the phone, but you can wait for her. She should be too much longer." The girl let me inside and I walked in. Seventeen years old. As old as Peter? I would say she was adopted, but she looks exactly like Magda. Is it possible...that she too is my child?

"MOM!" The girl called, going into the other room. "Theres a man here to see you."

And I looked her in the eyes for the first time in about seventeen years.

"Erik," she said, after staring for a while. "Is that really you?"

"Magda." I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She laughed, beaming up at me, then it turned into sadness.

"You left me. How DARE you!"

"You were dying," I said quietly, trying not to look in her sad eyes, trying to stay strong. "I couldn't stay."

"But I didn't die!" She let go of me and backed away a little. "You have no idea...what you've done..." Her hand smacked my cheek and I felt the sting, like a whip.

"YOU KILLED THE PRESIDENT AND BROKE OUT OF JAIL!"

"Not without your boy's help." She gasped.

"HE helped you?!"

"Magda, he and the teenage girl...are they mine?"

"They will never be yours."

"If they are my children, I want to meet them."

"You don't get to! YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR THEM! Their lives were horrible, i don't know how to deal with mutation! I cant keep a steady job! Im dating a horrible man who beats my son and I but I need him to support us financially! It was bad enough having twins, then my conscious got to me and I adopted the little girl who was identified as yours, a five-year-old named Lorna Dane." I straightened up.

"Lorna Dane," he said, smiling brightly. "I have three children."

"They're MINE," she said roughly, and she sank to the floor.

"Bryan tried to kill Pietro yesterday."

"Pietro...Peter?" A surge of hurt came over me. "He tried to kill our son?"

"He claims that he is the devil, that he has no humanity. He gets beaten all the time, but he insists on making Bryan stay, so Wanda can go to college and Lorna can start first grade this year."

"You named him Pietro." I took Magda's hands.

"Wanda and Pietro and Lorna." She wiped her tears away.

"We are in such bad shape right now, Erik. I don't know if i want them learning of their father's identity now...you were on the news. It scared them enough, before they knew you were their Dad."

"I know, but...I want to be there for them. Please, let me talk to my children."

"MOM, IM GOING TO WORK!" Wanda's voice echoed through the house.

"Ok, honey, come back right after. I might need help with dinner, we have a guest tonight."

"Ok." There was a sound of the door closing and my daughter was gone.

"Dinner?" I said quietly, and she nodded.

"Neither of the girls will be back for a while, Lorna is at a friend's house until 4. You HAVE to meet your girls. Bryan's on a business trip, too, he left this morning. There is no problem with having a family dinner" She showed me to the basement door. "Go on, go meet your son."

….….….…

The basement had a ping-pong table, a Pong system, a couch, and stacks and stacks of food products and duct tape. There was a desk and a closet, a tv set, and on the couch was the one and only Peter, fast asleep.

I sat down next to him, and gently put my hand on his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open, and he winced, repositioning himself, still half asleep.

"Peter?" I asked quietly, choked up a bit. He muttered something that sounded a little like "i see a pineapple thumb wrestling a Twinkie." He rolled over and was suddenly against me, his arm around me.

"Dadneto," he muttered, nuzzling up close to my chest.

"What did you say, Peter?"

"Youremydad," he slurred, sleepily. "I heard you and mom talkin...dinner tonight. Wanda working. Bryan gone. Yayyyyyyy." He started laughing uncontrollably. After about five minutes of him cackling like a lunatic, he shouted "IM REALLY TIRED!" Then he collapsed, leaning against me. Magda came downstairs and giggled.

"He's still recovering from...Bryan. That idiot poisoned my son greatly, and he's...woozy. A little crazy, but he can still hear and see normally, and stuff." She sat next to Peter, so a parent was on either side of him, and she started ruffling his hair.

"He's a great kid. A kleptomaniac, but a great kid. Lorna adores him, and Wanda. She looks to them as her parents, sort of. Although, Wanda has been a mother to both of them, in some ways. Whenever Peter gets in trouble, she does the lecturing. The twins love each other to death." It took me a while to find out that tears were in fact falling from my eyes. I was crying?

"My son," I whimpered, and I hugged him tightly, and as he was fast asleep, he didn't notice at all. Maybe it would be too hard to abandon my kids again, and just go back to leading the Brotherhood.

The Brotherhood. I will have to mention it to them, maybe they will be interested.

….….….…

It wasn't too long before my teenage son woke up again.

"Horses?" He asked, out of the blue.

"Ponies," I responded, and he laughed.

"Heeyyy Dadneto! Lets watch tv." He snuggled up close to me, like I have known him forever, and I turned the tv on. I kept flipping the channel until he said to stop.

"Is mayonnaise an instrument?" The pink, cartoon sea star asked.

"No, Patrick. Mayonnaise is not an instrument." The octopus thing said. I turned the tv off. What the hell?

Peter started humming La Cucaracha. "Hmhmhmhmmm hm! Hmhmhmhmmm hm! Hmhuuhuhuhuhumm! Lets play pin-pong, Daddy." He got up and picked up his paddle, and handed me one.

"Can i chose the ball, son?" He nodded, smiling brightly. OBVIOUSLY he was going to win, unless i coat some metal onto a ball.

Lets just say, he won.

We spent some time together, and I could tell he was having fun. Then he collapsed on the couch again, completely out of energy. I picked up a blanket from off the floor and put it over him, then walked upstairs and went to talk to Magda.


	2. Chapter 2

.

I was filled with pure joy.

"So," Magda beamed a little, her ocean colored eyes shining. "Do you love your son already, or will it take getting used to?"

"A lot of both," I said gently. "Never been a father figure to anyone. Peter seems like a clever, smart-mouthed young man, and very kind."

"Smart-mouthed? Only all the time."

"He called me Dadneto." Magda snorted.

"That definitely sounds like something he would say. How is he doing, was he completely crazy?"

"Yeah, but I know it was a mix of his personality and the poison. I met him, when he broke me out of the Pentagon. Interesting young man, he is, and has more power than anyone realizes. He's a real soldier, a weapon. A thief."

"Don't encourage him, please. He's practically stole all the Twinkies in the world, plus bigger things. Like you." I bet he didn't know he was breaking his father out of one of the most high-guarded buildings in the world, at least in America.

"He's talented. Does he play any sports?"

"He'd like to, but he can't. Its like how he cant go to a real doctor, or is limited to just faster than the normal running speed in gym. He has, however, beaten world records at video games. He can beat world champions in his sleep, without giving them a chance of winning. And Wanda, she played volleyball all throughout high school, but she isnt sure if she wants to go forward with it. She plans on going to medical school and opening a hospital for...gifted people." My heart leapt.

"My daughter wants to make a mutant hospital?"

"Yes. And I don't know how happy I am with it." A frown came upon my face.

"And why not? Do you discriminate against the species of your family?"

"Shes dangerous."

"More dangerous than you people? Sentinels, Magda! Homo sapiens, HUMANS, were going to make them! They could have destroyed all of humanity, as well as the mutant species! They could have-"

"She can warp reality, Erik." I lost all words.

"Warp...reality..."

"You heard me. Your daughter might be the most powerful mutant on the planet. I don't know why else there would never be anything she hates around her, except for Bryan, who I make stay. She warps reality, and makes it never exist. She sends hex waves and the target is gone, with no trace, maybe some twigs or dust. She's also going insane, Erik. That power isnt good for her. Ever since she got her powers, eight years ago-"

"EIGHT YEARS AGO?!"

"Yes, Erik. She got her powers when she was nine years old."

"They usually come when you're a teenager, only showing slight signs or none at all before that! Of course, I can think of some acceptances to that rule, but not many, and it usually turns out having blue skin. When did Peter get his powers?"

"Same year...before Wanda, actually. He was always fast, but it has gone to a maximum now."

"He can go faster," I blurted out. "I know it. I can teach him, he can learn if he has proper training."

"Training for what, Erik, your terrorist group against humanity?"

"Training for protection. People will never understand us. There will always be people ready to hurt and kill us because we are different." She stiffened.

"Im going to get dinner ready. Wanda should be home soon with Lorna, do whatever while you're waiting."

I woke up on the couch ten minutes later to a lot of movement around me.

"Peter," I said, sitting up a little.

"WassupDadneto!CanIcallyouthat?

now." He grinned.

"Sorry, Peter. I don't understand speedster gibberish. Mind repeating that?" Laughing, he replied.

"Speedster gibberish? I like that. Hey, are you going to stay around for a while, or are you leaving forever?" My eyes darted directly to his, and more than anything I wanted to break the eye contact. They were Magda's, the same ocean color, the same rounded shape, and I had the same ability to read his emotions as I did hers. Right now, I read hope that I stayed, and pure sadness if I didn't.

But I cant stay.

Can I?

"Peter," I sighed, "I will be the father figure you always wanted. But, I will not be a good at it, that is a promise. I wont be around a lot, but I will always be there for you." With a big smile, he hugged me, and a couple tons of weight were lifted from my shoulders.

The door opened, and Wanda walked into the house, holding a little girl's hand. Lorna.

"Wanda...Lorna..." Without thinking, I pulled my daughters into the hug, too.

"What the-" Wanda pulled away from me. "Who are you?" She glared at Peter, who was humming again, and doing the Macarena. "Peter, what the hell?"

"Ah leedle leedle lee! Ah leedle leedle lee!" Wanda's hand slapped her face, and she looked very annoyed and confused.

"MOM WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Magda rushed into the living room.

"Peter, honey, sit down." She gently pushed him down to the couch, and he reclined it, turning on Animal Planet. "Wanda, Lorna, I would like you to meet Erik Lensherr...he is your father." Wanda gasped and slowly sat down next to Peter, on the verge of tears. Lorna climbed onto Peter's lap, almost instinctively, and Wanda took her hand.

"Let me say one thing to you all: I have never been so sorry for anything. For leaving your mother. She was dying, and I couldn't stay to watch her die. But she lived, and had you two, and then she adopted my other child. Please, forgive me. I never even knew you existed until a little while ago." I took Wanda's hand that wasn't occupied, and looked her in the eyes. "You are a beautiful young woman who I would love to get to know, and am so proud to call my daughter." Then I took Lorna's small hand and smiled. "Hey kiddo. Im sorry I have never been around. I hope you will learn to consider me your father. And you, Peter," the teenager's eyes were staring right at the tv, which was showing a documentary on meerkats. At his name, he looked at me.

"Huh?" I laughed.

"I'll tell you when you're...better. You wouldn't understand it now, I assume." Magda nodded, and I saw her eyes were sparkling with tears.

"Lorna," she finally said, "why don't you come help me with dinner?" She hopped down from the couch and followed her adoptive mother into the kitchen, leaving me and the twins alone.

"What did your mom's boyfriend do to him?" I asked Wanda gently.

"He...hates Peter. Put an air mask over him in his sleep. And air mask that was connected to a tank full of carbon monoxide. We are lucky I found him before..." Her voice trailed off and she hugged her brother protectively. I could see what Magda meant about Wanda being more than the big sister; she was like another mother. Protective and probably very strict about certain things.

"I see. Now, what if I told you there was a way I can get you kids away from Bryan for a while, your mother, too?" The bright blue eyes were nearly glowing.

"We cant, he will hunt us down!"

"Not if I am protecting you. Its not just me, there are many others of us, and we form a Brotherhood, a safe haven, for mutants. There is also a school run by an old friend of mine, and he trains mutant children to control their powers. Im sure between the two groups, you will make plenty of friends and be safe and happy. And, you can meet some mutant doctors. I know that's what you want to do, they can help you learn." Wanda smiled brightly.

"I know you're a terrorist mutant," she said, "but you don't seem cruel at all. You seem like a caring man who is thoughtful towards others and puts people he cares for before himself. As much as I would love to go with you, we have to stay. For Mom. For Lorna."

"I will talk to her after dinner, how's that?"

"Excellent," my daughter said, "but don't expect much. Mom can be strict."

"What happens happens. I trust her judgement, as well as I do yours. A mutant hospital? A wonderful idea. Mutants all over the world need help, and they are too afraid to reveal themselves to human doctors. Of course, there are some mutants who have medical degrees, but hardly enough."

"Can-can we take Peter to one of them tonight? Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, if your mother allows it. I know one fairly well, she works at my friend's school. Very skilled at saving mutant lives. Her name is Dr Jean Grey." Wanda mouthed the name to herself, so she would remember. "You're really worried for your brother, aren't you?" She looked shaken, and her eyes showed fear.

"He should be better by now, he can break a limb and it will be healed before anyone will notice, with only some traces of damage left around it. It happened twice with his wrist. Its still bad, see?" She held up Peter's left wrist, and it was true; the bone was jutting out awkwardly and it was bruised up badly. Of course, he didn't notice that she moved his wrist, for he was too occupied with Meerkat Manor to pay much attention to us.

"DINNER'S READY!" Magda cried from the kitchen, and we stood up and walked to the kitchen. (Wanda dragged Peter along, too.)

We ate homemade soup and salad, with various cheeses and crackers on the side. It wasn't much, but I thought it was great, especially to be eating with my family. Peter started throwing cheese at Wanda halfway through a conversation about paintings. When she stood up, so did he.

"DANCE BATTLE, YOU AND ME, SPEEDY! RIGHT NOW!"

"YOURE ON!"

Magda, Lorna, and I sat there, completely baffled by the dancing that was going on. Peter had turned on some music, and I thought it was weird. That is, until a certain song came on. Peter sang along.

"I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH-"

At this sight, I actually fell to the ground laughing. If the rest of the Brotherhood had seen me like that, I would never hear the end of it. It was pitiful, but for some reason it was the funniest thing of my life. Magda just rolled her eyes, like it was fairly normal.

"Lorna," Wanda said, her hair all over the place, "if you vote me as winner, I will give you twenty bucks."

"ILL GIVE YOU TWENTY BOXES OF TWINKIES, LORNA, I BETTER WIN!"

"YOU WILL WISH YOU NEVER EXIST, PIETRO FRIKIN DJANGO MAXIMOFF!" Lorna leaned in to me and whispered,

"I don't know if his middle name is what she says it is."

"Of course not, nobody has a swear as their middle name."

"I meant the name Jenga." I snorted.

"Django is an old name," I said, "but he is actually named after an old friend of your mother's. I met him a few times. He was going to be our best man at our wedding."

"Oh," Lorna said, sounding disappointed. "I thought it was his alien."

"His what?"

"You know, his fake name." Magda giggled.

"You mean alias, sweetheart." She corrected. The small girl nodded.

"Yeah, that."

Peter scooped Wanda up into his arms like a child.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU LITTLE INSECT!"

"Not until you say you're sorry for hurting my ping pong paddle with a banana."

"It isnt anything to be sorry about, Pie."

"Pie pie pie, I love pie," Peter said in a sing-song-y voice.

"You are a self obsessed freak," Wanda said, ruffling his hair.

"GAAAGH THE MANE IS GETTING TANGLED!" Lorna hid under the table.

"PIEAFRO MAXIMOFF!" Wanda screamed at the top of her lungs. Peter's hair was so frizzy it was practically an afro.

"Kids, why don't you clean up the table?" Magda asked gently, and the kids obeyed. Meanwhile, I dragged her aside.

"Magda...I was talking with Wanda-" I explained everything, and she listened politely, right before she shook her head.

"I cant-"

"At least stay until Bryan is supposed to come back. Peter can get some medical attention and be normal by tomorrow night. That is a promise." She considered it, then smiled.

"That would be a great experience for Wanda, too. Ok, we can go. When?"

"Tonight, perhaps? It shouldn't take long to get there and back."

"Ok, then lets go right away!" She said, and we all left together.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Magda called a cab, and we piled into the car. She sat up front next to the driver, and I sat in the second row next to Peter. Wanda and Lorna were in the back seats. Lorna was fast asleep, but shivering. I took off my winter coat and handed it to Wanda.

"Put it over her," I told her, gesturing to the little girl. That was an instinctive move, and apparently a great one, because Wanda's eyes lit up. Peter was relaxing silently with his headphones on, and Magda was talking with the taxi driver about restaurants in the area. The car ride was mostly silent, that is, until we arrived.

As soon as the taxi stopped, Peter was out of the car and zooming around all over the place. When we walked in, he followed us, impatiently pacing back and forth, into the streets, around the building. Wanda was carrying a very sleepy Lorna and Magda was walking very hesitantly, not sure what to expect.

Instantly, Charles greeted us.

"Erik," he said, as he wheeled over to us. I shook his hand.

"Charles, I would like you to meet-"

"Peter?" he said suddenly, and the teenager stood still next to me.

"Hi Hot Wheels," he said, grinning. Charles smiled suddenly, too.

'Erik, this is your family?' he asked me, mentally.

'Yes,' I replied, proudly. 'Peter needs help. Can Jean help?'

'Of course,' he said, then leaving my mind, gestured for us to come into his school.

"Come in, come in!" Charles introduced himself. "My name is Charles Xavier, and I run this school for mutants in need of training. We teach normal school subjects, of course, with some added ones as well as after-school clubs and other activities. Now, I hear that the twins would like to meet Jean. Scott?" The man stopped and looked at Charles.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you take Magda and Lorna to tour the school while I take the rest of them to see Jean?" Scott nodded.

"Right this way," he said, leading my wife and daughter away.

We walked through a long hall, past classrooms and strange looking kids. Amazing kids. I took a mental note of which ones I should invite to join the Brotherhood in a few years, and silently begged that Charles wasn't reading my mind. Finally, we turned at a door to reveal a hospital-styled room and a red haired woman.

"Jean, this is Peter and Wanda. Peter here has been exposed to carbon monoxide, we would like for you to check him out." Charles wheeled over, dragging Peter along. My son laid on the bed and passed out, very tired. Jean rolled him over so he was on his back, then examined him, starting with his heartbeat..

"HOLY CRAP!" she yelled, jumping back from his side, horrified. "His HEARTBEAT! Its so...wow." She walked back up to him and listened to it again. "Is this normal for him?" Jean whispered, and Wanda put her hand on his chest, then shook her head.

"Its actually slower than normal," Wanda said grimly, and she sat on the side of the bed.

"Im going to run some blood tests so I can figure out exactly how bad this is, and the causes of it. Also..." Jean lifted his arm. "His wrist is broken in three places. I can fix that." She jammed his wrist into his arm, and he cried out, then she bandaged it so it would heal.

After a little less than an hour, the test results came.

"He is perfectly fine...just..." Jean's voice trailed off.

"What is it?" I asked quietly, and I took a sip of my water.

"He's drunk off his ass." I spat out my water.

"He's WHAT?!" Wanda screamed, infuriated.

"He is totally normal. I don't know how long he was exposed to the carbon monoxide, or if it effected him at all, but he has definitely been drinking. A lot. Besides that and his broken wrist, he is completely fine. The alcohol didn't seem to make him sick, just normal drunkenness. Might I ask, how old is he?"

"Seventeen," his sister growled, "and only barely. That boy is going to get grounded for life, and hurt in every way he can imagine. AND MORE. He is in SO MUCH FREAKING TROUBLE-" Wanda ranted on for a while, sometimes even in other languages. She swore a lot, and again, sometimes in other languages. When Scott came back with Lorna and Magda, he slowly backed away from her. She was looking scary, and this is coming from ME. Finally, she said something that I do not wish to repeat that made Magda say "WANDA!" In a reprimanding voice.

"He's...a drunk, Mom!" she wheezed and panted from speaking so much. "He did this to himself!" She walked into the room and sat down next to Peter, wrapped her arms around him, and sobbed into his shoulder. "What if he tries to kill himself one day? What if it goes that far? Nobody really talks to him at school, and he goes home to Bryan every day, gets beaten to a pulp, gets screamed at, and then hides in the basement. He HATES his life-and its my fault for leaving reality alone for him!" Lorna climbed up to the bed and sat on Wanda's lap, cuddling up to both twins, who were sitting upright against the front of the bed. Magda and I quickly made our way over, and I hugged Wanda, stroking her hair a little, comfortingly. Magda did the same with Peter, who looked very confused.

"Can I go get another drink?" He asked weakly, and Magda shook her head.

"Never again, Pietro Django Maximoff."

"You forgot the Frikin," Lorna chimed, and I laughed.

"Life is good, Wanda, why are you sobbing uncontrollably?" He slurred. She giggled.

"Did you just say that life is good?"

"Yeh."

"You always say you hate your life."

"Pure alcohol doesn't thrill me at all."

"Hell yeah, it doesn't, and don't you forget it. NO MORE DRINKING!"

"Can I drink Coke?" She blinked.

"Yeah, you can drink that. You can drink anything but alcohol."

"Is mayonnaise an instrument?" My palm went against my face in frustration.

"Thank the Lord I turned that show off before he got any more ideas from it," I muttered, and Magda laughed.

"Never experienced Spongebob Squarepants, huh? The kids love it, and apparently so do drunken teenage boys." Peter was muttering something about "Wumbo" to Lorna, and Lorna was giggling like crazy.

"He likes his life," Wanda muttered, smiling. "Im not a failure at being a sister. He likes his life the way it is."

"Water bottles hurt," he said, nodding.

Is this how family works? It has been so long since I had a real one. This was absolutely wonderful, even if my son is in a hospital room overnight (to keep an eye on him,) for being overly drunk, underage. I felt like I was learning more about myself by learning more about my children. Maybe thats because they are me, in many, many ways.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Peter was in the hospital for days, just to keep him away from anything he could drug himself with. He was not allowed to leave the room without someone, and someone was always in his room. He recovered quickly, obviously, but we didn't want to risk anything.

He looked terrible. Couldn't stand being without his drugs. As it turns out, he has been doing more than just drinking, he's been smoking and injecting himself with something we haven't identified yet, and self-medicating several painkillers. When Bryan exposed him to the carbon monoxide, Peter should have died. He has a wonderful way of surviving, thats for sure.

I sat down next to the teenager, five days after I had first seen him. Five days of him being in this building. He got up and started running around the room.

"PETER!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. He started knocking things over, looking for ways to get out. Finally, he ran up to me and lifted me up off my feet, by the collar of my jacket.

"Get-me-out-of-here!" he roared.

"Peter, whats the problem? I walk in here, and you just get up and destroy things like you've gone mad." Then a realization had come to me. "How-how did you pick me up?"

"I need to leave this room. I need to RUN. I cant stand it anymore, its so slow, i need to steal something!"

"Peter," I said gently, "you don't need to, not really. What you need to do is get some rest and soon you wont even need drugs to keep you satisfied-"

"No," he replied hoarsely. "I need them. I am crazy, nobody is safe. At least-let me have a drink. Just one. I will do anything you want, just-" his voice got cut off as he looked at my stern look.

"You will lay down in that bed and relax. Maybe go for a walk through the building-"

"YES!" He said instantly, jumping up.

"-if Jean says its okay."

"Ask her!" I opened the door slightly.

"Jean, I need to ask you something." She walked into the room.

"What is it?"

"CANIPLEASEGOFORAWALKAROUNDTHEBUILDINGWITHMYDADPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?" Peter fell to his knees beside her. "I NEED TO LEAVE THIS ROOM!"

"Well...I don't see why not,"

"YES!"

"...should i get him a leash or something?" she muttered, and I laughed.

"I'll keep an eye on him."

We walked around the halls of the school, and he was talking so fast that Im pretty sure he was just making a repeated sound over and over. Soon enough we got to the school cafeteria and we decided to eat lunch. He sat down next to Wanda, who was sitting with a few kids that I recognized and a few that I didn't. I sat down next to him, naturally, so I could keep an eye on him, and got funny looks from everyone, and several open mouths.

"Magneto is sitting at our lunch table," Rogue muttered, nervously.

"Hello children," I said awkwardly, and started eating.

"H-hi..." a teenager I recognized as Iceman said, scooting away from me a little. Peter's food was gone suddenly, and a few kids looked awed at him.

"Woah! Where'd your food go?" A tall, dark haired boy asked. Colossus.

"Ate it." He said, grinning.

"What did you do, turn it into dust particles and inhale it?" a teenage girl with dark hair asked.

"Well, its obvious, isnt it, Kitty?" Wanda said. "My brother, Peter, is a speedster. Can move at speed of sound, without even sprinting." She ruffled with his hair a little, Nd he quickly smacked her hand away. Kitty giggled.

"You're brother's cute," she muttered to Wanda, quiet enough where Peter couldn't hear it (most likely) but I could, and apparently so could Colossus because his face reddened with anger.

"So, your name is Peter, huh? Mine too. Im Piotr. Otherwise known as Colossus."

"...and I'm Pietro, otherwise known as the Thief of all Twinkies." It was like I could hear the crickets chirping. "I need to come up with a better alias," he said after a while.

"How about Speedy?" Rogue suggested randomly.

"Or Grease Lightning." said Colossus.

"Fast and Furious."

"Roadrunner."

"Pie."

"Thundercrash."

"Fastman." Wanda said, giggling.

"Oh yeah?" Peter responded to his sister. "Why don't you be the Scarlet Bit-"

"Ok," I said, breaking the twins' fight apart. Then I looked at him. "Quicksilver," I said.

"What?"

"Quicksilver. It can be your alias. If you like it, that is." The table was silent, and Peter kept muttering it under his breath, trying it out.

I had already changed his life, and I didn't know it. I hadnt just given him an alias; i had given him. New identity.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

" PETER SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GET THE PROFESSOR'S PERMISSION TO BREAK YOUR NECK!" Jean reached out to catch him, but failed, and he kept zooming around the room, laughing. Eventually, she gave up, sitting down exhaustedly and looking at me for help.

"Your patient, your problem."

"ERIK MAGNUS LENSHERR THIS IS YOUR DEMON CHILD NOW TAME HIM!"

"Peter do what she says and I will get you the drug of your choice to keep you sane." He sat down suddenly, even laying back in his bed, staring at me.

"Please give it to me, that or put me out of my misery, i cant stand it, its too slow. EVERYTHING IS TOO FRIKIN SLOW!" Metal bars came over him, keeping him tied to the bed.

"You're not getting anything, Peter. Everything is going to be fine." I sat down next to him, looking into his dark eyes, seeing myself in them.

"I call it Pietro Maximoff Syndrome," Jean muttered. "Its a form of insanity, if not treated correctly. But its no reason for him to self-medicate with all of that, illegal, that was. Terrible." He certainly looked terrible. "Maybe I should give him SOMETHING...something legal, of course...to keep him sane without the constant drugs."

"They didn't effect me," Peter said desperately. "I can still take them and be my normal self as always."

"They made you weak and vulnerable with out them. This is proof. If you are going to join me, Quicksilver, you cannot be weak, or vulnerable, and survive for more than one battle. You need to be strong. Can you do that?" He nodded silently, and Jean bit her lip.

"Youre recruiting him?" She asked very gently, and I nodded. "He's so...young." Looking at him fondly, as if he was her own son, she ruffled his hair a little. He had fallen half asleep, trying to stay awake, and was fighting for nearly ten minutes already. Magda opened the door, Wanda and Lorna behind her.

"Hi," Wanda said, and she sat down on the other side of Peter's bed, kissing his forehead sisterly.

"Sup."

"Dad Im joining your Brotherhood," Wanda said, smiling a little, but tears in her eyes. "I cant let him fight alone, without me, that is. And I want to support mutants."

"You can do that here, too." Jean said abruptly. "We support the mutant abilities and nurture them to their farthest potential-"

"-and we push past the limits to unlock the true mutant power, creating a stronger being and a stronger force."

"You're leaving me?" It was Magda and Lorna at the same time. I saw Peter's heart break in two.

"Nonono, I-I'm going away for a little while, with Wanda and Dadneto. Its going to be fine, Lorna. And Mom-" he looked at her, and turned away almost instantly; she had tears in her ocean blue eyes that made me get choked up as well. "Break up with Bryan. Move away with Lorna, somewhere safe. Let her chose her path. And know that this...is not the end...for all of us...I mean, we will be broken, but we will be a family..."

"Never seeing you again? You call that FAMILY? I raised you two. Guys, I love you, you're my babies, my angels, and you're just-"

"Where were you when Lorna's pet goldfish died and we had a funeral and we carved a gravestone and buried him?" Peter asked suddenly. "Where were you when Wanda broke up with her boyfriend and she was going to cut herself, and I watched over her for a week straight, also comforting her and telling her he wasn't worth it? Or the times that Bryan almost killed me or Wanda, the times we tried to kill ourselves, when Lorna had cancer and was cured by Wanda before you could even notice, when Wanda and I jumped from a building together to stop things, when our sister died-"

"Sister?" I asked, and Wanda started crying.

"I warped reality that she wouldn't exist in your memories. It was too painful. But Peter and I remember, we remember everything...her name was Anya. She was three years older than us, and looked just like me. Our house burned down and she went up in flames with it. I was strong enough to make her never exist, but not strong enough to make her come back. That was in the same universe where Lorna had the cancer-"

"Lorna had...cancer?" Magda croaked, and she started sobbing. "Nobody said ANYTHI-"

"A good mother would see something was up," Wanda wiped her tears away. "That is the last time you will see me cry. All my tears have been shed, now lets leave, before one of us changed our minds." I gaped at her. This woman was incredibly strong for what she has explained she has been through. Perfect for the Brotherhood.

"Lets go, then." I let Peter free of the metal, and the twins stood at my side. Jean glared at me. "What, Jean? Are you gonna stop us? Are you gonna make them stay in this life or let them become kings with me, THEIR FATHER?" She took a deep, shaky breath, and shook her head.

"They would have made wonderful X-Men-" Before she could keep talking, I walked out the door, and my children followed. We walked through the entire building, past the kids that my own had gotten to know for the past few days, and the expressions on their faces made them look like they were on top of the world.


End file.
